19
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natza — Oneshot.


**19**

* * *

**19 por Janembajuice **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

Fairy Hills ... Un edificio apartamental exclusivo para mujeres. A pesar de ser bastante grande, solo unos pocos miembros selectos del gremio residen aquí.

Una de ellas es Erza Scarlet.

Su naturaleza autoritaria la llevó a poseer la totalidad del piso superior. Un dormitorio donde ella hace todas sus cosas caseras regulares. Las otras habitaciones fueron diseñadas únicamente para mostrar su amplia gama de diferentes armaduras, tanto para combate como para otros usos...

Dicha maga estaba actualmente vestida con pijamas morados, decorados con espadas y fresas, que encajaban perfectamente en sus curvas. Los tres botones superiores debían estar sueltos debido a su impresionante busto, mostrando un escote atractivo. No es que nadie más lo viera de todos modos.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama, el brillo lunar vibrante atravesaba su ventana. Hoy no fue cualquier otro día. Fue su cumpleaños. Su decimonoveno para ser exactos. Pero por razones desconocidas, decidió ocultar su fecha de nacimiento a todos sus compañeros en Fairy Tail. El único que tenia conocimiento, al menos que ella sabía, era el mismo maestro, que le había dado un raro escudo que había encontrado. Aunque demostró ser bastante inadecuado en la batalla, el impresionante diseño y el sentimiento detrás del regalo fue más que suficiente. Colgó el escudo en la pared de la habitación principal, asegurándose de que se destacara de las otras decoraciones.

Se sentó a los pies de su cama en sereno silencio. Casi en un trance parecido a la meditación.

_* Knock * * Knock * * Knock * _

Erza abrió sus ojos de golpe. Con una expresión ligeramente iracunda, se volvió hacia la fuente del ruido desagradable: su ventana.

—¡Eh, Erza! —Dijo la voz fue apagada a través del cristal— ¿Puedes abrir esto?

Erza suspiró de nuevo antes de caminar hacia la ventana y se abrió como le habían pedido. —Natsu... —ella miró al hombre, que parecía estar luchando por mantenerse en la pared, y parecía tener algo escondido detrás de su espalda —¿Qué deseas? Es tarde —ella frunció el ceño, no estaba exactamente de humor para lidiar con su mierda.

Inervado, Natsu tímidamente respondió: —Um... Feliz cumpleaños...

Ante esas simples palabras, sus ojos se ensancharon. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Natsu que era su cumpleaños? —¿Qué..? —Erza todavía estaba teniendo problemas para creer a sus oídos.

—Dije... ¿Feliz cumpleaños...?

—...

Después de un incómodo silencio y el atento trance de Erza, Natsu habló. —Uhh, Erza?

—¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños? —Preguntó con severidad, temiendo que su secreto pudiera haber sido expuesto al público.

—Te escuché a ti y al abuelo hablar de eso hace un rato. ¿Y él te dio un escudo? —Respondió Natsu. —Sí, ese que está ahí —señaló a dicho escudo— Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí...? —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente no me sentí bien sabiendo que era tu cumpleaños y sentarme y no hacer nada. Pero pensé que probablemente no querías que todo el mundo lo supiera también... así que pensé que vendría aquí por la noche.

Erza reflexionó sobre su explicación. Ella se sintió conmovida por sus genuinas intenciones, por lo que no podía estar realmente enojada. Típico Natsu. —Bueno, aprecio el gesto, puedo asegurarte que estaré bien por mi cuenta —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso no es divertido en absoluto... —Natsu respondió aburrido—, antes de saltar a la habitación sin previo aviso.

—¡Hey! —Erza dijo en un susurro— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Sal! ¡Los hombres no pueden entrar aquí! —Ella lo siguió, pisando fuerte mientras él solo vagaba alrededor, mirando a su humilde morada.

—Los cumpleaños son para celebrar. No es solo para sentarse y tratarlo como cualquier otro día... —explicó, ignorando sus comentarios indignados. Sacó una caja blanca, que parecía demasiado familiar para Erza, que se calló al verla— ¿~Y qué es un cumpleaños sin pastel~? —Abrió la caja, lentamente.

En sus ojos, un brillo dorado como el cielo emitió desde el contenido de la caja. Sus ojos brillaron mientras inconscientemente babeaba. El cilindro perfectamente simétrico de bondad dulce, decorado con fresas y glaseado. Las letras rojas que decían "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erza!".

Natsu le sonrió con diversión. —Es todo tuyo, Erza. Sírvete.

Y se Sirvió. Natsu observó toda la escena mientras devoraba todo el pastel en segundos. Ella dejó escapar un eructo con un suspiro de alivio. Se volvió hacia Natsu, quien solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿te gusto?", Preguntó.

—Natsu... —su amorosa mirada maternal era algo que Natsu disfrutaba ver— Fue increíble... Gracias...

—Je, no es un problema, realmente, ¡todos saben que es tu favorito!

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer un pastel? Hasta donde sé, nunca fuiste capaz de hornear —preguntó Erza.

—lo compre.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Erza se quedó desconcertada.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa.

—... Realmente no tenías... —dijo tímidamente, mirando al suelo.

—En realidad no es un gran problema. No tengo que preocuparme por el alquiler como lo haces tú —explicó.

Erza hizo una 'o' con la boca. —A veces me olvido de que construiste tu propia casa —se rió ligeramente. La necesidad de abrazar fuerte al piromano era tan fuerte en este momento.

—Bueno, el pastel no es lo único que está en las fiestas de cumpleaños Erza levantó una ceja, notando el tono sugestivo de voz que usó.

—¿Así que tienes algún juego de mesa, o algo...? —Preguntó. Erza negó con la cabeza.

—Natsu, realmente no se supone que estés aquí. Lo siento, pero realmente necesitas irte —aunque se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras. En verdad, ella quería pasar más tiempo con Natsu.

—Oh, vamos... no es como si alguien tuviera que saberlo —dijo Natsu con un giro de sus ojos— Además, tienes todo este piso para ti. Nadie va a escuchar nada.

A Erza le resultaba difícil discutir con su razonamiento. —Yo... está bien, está bien —vaciló, antes de dar una ligera mirada enojada— Pero es mejor que cierres la boca sobre esto, o habrá consecuencias —Le advirtió.

Natsu asintió rápidamente, despreocupado. —Lo entiendo. Secreto. Claro.

Erza suspiró. —Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Te pregunté si tenías algunos juegos de mesa. Pero si no tienes, podemos inventar algo... —respondió.

—No tengo ningún juego de mesa, pero sí tengo cartas —miró a Natsu en busca de una indicación de aprobación, pero solo vio una expresión pensativa.

—¿...Y qué podemos jugar con las cartas...?

—Bueno, esta el solitario, ve a pescar, rummy, guerra, corazones, póker... —ella enumeró.

—¿Strip poker? —Natsu sugirió sin rodeos.

Un tinte rosa empolvó las mejillas de Erza. —¿Por qué eso...? —Preguntó ella, sin importarle realmente la idea.

—Eh, acabo de escuchar que era un juego al que podías jugar, aunque no sé cómo jugarlo... Erza mentalmente se palmeo la cara. —Es un juego donde los jugadores pierden ropa progresivamente, si tienen una mano de menor valor Natsu abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido por las reglas del juego.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Habla más bajo! —le cayó.

Esta vez, en voz baja, —Así que simplemente nos quitamos la ropa... Que taro...

—¿Así que quieres jugar eso?

—N-No... ¿Qué tal algo más?

—Realmente no me importa jugar strip poker, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres jugar eso? Natsu se sonrojó.

Parecía tan ansiosa por querer jugar a este juego. —S-sí, lo que sea... Claro... —miró hacia otro lado. Él no podía negarse. Era su cumpleaños después de todo.

Erza sonrió. —Bueno.

Erza barajó la baraja y le repartió cinco cartas a ella y a Natsu, que la observaba atentamente.

—Uhh ... ¿y ahora qué?

—Mira tus tarjetas y luego elije todas las que desees que sean reemplazadas.

—Parece bastante simple —Natsu miró sus cartas, luego tomó una decisión.

—Está bien, te daré dos tarjetas para reemplazar las que elegiste. Me quedaré con esta mano.

—De acuerdo. —Ahora coloca tus cartas para que podamos ver —dijo Erza, mientras Natsu y ella hacían lo que dijo.

Los ojos de Erza se ensancharon. Natsu tenía una escalera real. Ella estaba bastante confiada en su escalera de color. —Wow…

—Entonces, uhh... ¿gané? —Natsu preguntó, notando la expresión de sorpresa de Erza.

—Lo hiciste. Tienes la mejor combinación posible. Natsu apretó su puño en silencio triunfante, recordando estar callado. Su triunfo duró poco debido a que Erza se quitaba por completo su Onesie. Comenzó desabotonando la parte superior, exponiendo sus pechos con sostén de encaje. Luego se puso de pie para sacar sus piernas mas facil, tirando de ellas lentamente, revelando sus piernas cremosas y delgadas.

Natsu siguió con atención cada movimiento, algo que ardía profundamente en su interior. Si no estuviera sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la enorme carpa que se estaba formando en sus pantalones habría sido más notable. Él tragó saliva.

Ella finalmente se lo quitó y lo volvió a guardar en su espacio de almacenamiento. Ahora todo lo que tenía puesto eran sus bragas de encaje negras y su sostén. Pero ella realmente no sabía sobre el efecto que tenía en Natsu, solo pensó que quitarse la ropa manualmente sería un poco más apropiado en lugar de exquiparlo. Se volvió hacia Natsu. —¿Sucede algo? No digas que te vas a retractar ahora...

—H-Huh? —Natsu fue sacado de su estupor y negó con la cabeza violentamente. —No, estoy bien. Continuemos.

—Muy Bien.

Continuaron jugando hasta que Erza ahora solo tenía puestas sus bragas, y sus pechos expuestos al mundo, a Natsu le resultaba muy difícil desviar sus ojos a otra parte. Natsu estaba solo en sus boxers además de su bufanda.

A Erza realmente no le importaba mostrar sus pechos frente a Natsu. Después de todo, _Se habían_ bañado juntos en el pasado.

Natsu no sabía por qué de repente se sentía así. Era como si estuviera viendo a Erza bajo una nueva luz. Alguna vez la modestia no significaba casi nada para él, ahora se sentía incómodo, especialmente con su enorme erección que amenazaba con romper sus boxers. El hecho de que Erza lo ignorara no lo hacía más sencillo.

—Yo... creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar... —Natsu comentó mirando hacia abajo con su cabello escondiendo su profundo rubor.

Erza levantó la vista de sus cartas. —Eh? ¿Por qué, algo anda mal? —Preguntó.

—N-No, es solo que deberíamos detenernos antes de que cualquiera de nosotros esté completamente desnudo...

—Natsu. El que uno de nosotros quede desnudo es el objetivo de este juego. No deberías rendirte ahora, estás ganando de todos modos —sonrió con malicia mientras agarraba el borde de su panty de encaje negro, antes de que se golpeara contra su cadera.

Natsu saltó visiblemente ante el sonido. Su respiración comenzó a ser más irregular y enganchada. Intentó concentrar toda su voluntad en suprimir su palpitante extremidad. _"No puedo perder el control. Ahora no…" _

Erza notó su estado inusual. —¿Algo anda mal?

—No... —dijo con su voz ronca.

Erza gateo hasta que estuvo a su lado, mientras él giraba su cuerpo alejándose de ella en consecuencia. Erza llegó a su lado y le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro. —Mira. Si realmente quieres parar, entonces podemos. No tienes que forzarte por mí.

—Yo... lo siento…

—No tienes que disculparte. Si alguien debería disculparse, esa debería ser yo —ella presionó sus pechos desnudos contra su brazo y su cabeza en su hombro. Ella se sonrojó por el calor que emitía su cuerpo. La libido de Natsu estaba ahora a toda marcha. Le tomó toda su inhibición y autocontrol no abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo momento. Luego sintió que ella temblaba acompañada de una sensación de humedad en su hombro. Todos sus instintos fueron dejados de lado en ese momento, ahora completamente reemplazados por la preocupación. —¿¡Eh!? Erza, ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó frenéticamente al ahora llorosa caballero, asegurándose de no cambiar su posición.

Erza resopló en su hombro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. —N-Natsu...

Natsu sintió una inmensa culpa, pensando que de alguna manera era su culpa por no querer continuar el juego. —¿Es el juego? ¡Todavía podemos jugar!

—No... No es eso...—Ella sollozo, levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

—E-entonces, ¿qué es? —Ahora el estaba confundido.

—Es solo que estoy... tan feliz...

—¿...eh...?

—Nadie ha hecho tanto por mí... No hasta que te conocí, Natsu... —Erza Miró a Natsu con una gran sonrisa— Gracias por todo…

—Erza...

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Erza comenzó a inclinarse. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con ella, pero solo estaba sobrecargada de emoción. Sintió como si esas emociones justificaran su acción actual. Cerró los ojos antes de finalmente entrar en contacto. El efecto fue instantáneo. Un inmenso calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ella gimió, casi perdiendo la cordura ante la euforia que sentía. Natsu estaba perdido ahora. Erza, de todas las personas, lo estaba besando. A _Él_, por el amor de Dios. Nunca en su vida él espero esto de ella. Esto no significa que lo odiara. Demonios, esto es lo que él siempre había querido hacer. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando comenzó a corresponder.


End file.
